


Hug

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: So I drew some Kitty/Kurt.I see them as friends but I know others think they are closer, which is cool, fandom is a broad church.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Hug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danke_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danke_rose/gifts).




End file.
